It's Just a Phase
by ChampangeCupcake
Summary: Roxas isn't looking forward to his first day as a Sophomore in high school, like, what-so-ever. That of course slowly changes as he becomes friends with a new crowd, a group of Seniors whom he'd never even thought of speaking to. Within that group, an eye catching, silver tongued red head manages to capture the young boys eye. There's only one thing wrong with that, he isn't gay.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yup so I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters or towns, but if I did *wiggles my eyebrows* muahaha that's a story for a later time 3

* * *

**And even when the night seems darkest**

**And hope is far away I'll be right beside you on that day.**

_ You see, the thing about life is, it's long, but its actually really short. Throughout your life, you'll hear people say to "live your life to the fullest" and to "live ever day like it's your last" but you really can't ever comprehend how true those little sayings are, that is, until you are staring death right in the eye. A showdown that man will never win, yet in his mind continues the everlasting facade. Those useless thoughts of cheating death. When that time that he's attempting to squirm out of deaths, could be used for much better purposes: _

_like being thankful for all that was given in the lifetime that he's lived._

_like for saying his goodbyes to those whom he loves._

_like spending whatever time he may have left, with those he loves._

_ But no. . . that would mean "giving up". . . when will they realize that it's not giving up; it's accepting the reality that is to befall, it's accepting the fate that you were assigned with open arms, it's making everything a tad less arduous. Death though, no matter how it's handled or when it occurs, it's always filled with such abstruse thoughts and feelings. _

_ I, though, didn't learn this until one day, I had a stare down with death, I wasn't one to let him win, yes, I was just like that stupid man previously mentioned. . . I was foolish, and only hurting myself, I realize that now. . .  
_

* * *

A/N: Hey ^.^ So this is my first shot at a fanfic ^.^ This is just a little taste of the story that is to come, think of it as a prologue ^.^ Yes, some parts will be a tad bit dark, but anywayyyyyyyyyy~ I'm hoping to have the first part up soon ^.^ Thank you for taking your time to read, I'm sorry it's so short D: I'd love it if you could take a bit more time to review on what preview I've given you guys ^.^ I'd really appreciate it 3

_-cнaмpangecυpcaĸe_


	2. Meeting the devil

Disclaimer: Yup so I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters or towns, I also don't own "Headstrong" Trapt Headstrong (C) 2005 WARNER MUSIC GROUP & WARNER BROS. RECORDS

But if I did~~ Thats a story for another time ;D muahaha enjoy 3

* * *

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! Twilight Town! It's bright and early and we'll be playing "Headstrong" by Trapt, here on station 102.5." _The alarm clock seemed to blare the sudden alarm, set on radio station 102.5 music, in a loud, masculine voice, one that was nothing but obnoxious in the morning.

The sudden blast of lyrics combined with the shock of the previous trauma that the voice had left, the blonde's eyes shot open, widened in surprise as he'd found himself at the edge of the bed, when one was half asleep it was similar to the height of pride rock, yea, imagine falling off of pride rock, wouldn't be too fun now would it? Well, falling off the bed wasn't too fun either.

The male's bright blue, almond eyes were now squinting as his chest vibrated due to the deep groan, "ugh. . ." he'd given at the unpleasant experience he'd just taken part in, his eyes darted, then narrowed towards his tiny white alarm clock, the criminal at the scene of the crime, the instigator of it all.

"How something so small can produce such a loud obnoxious sound, even on the lowest setting, is beyond me." He grumbled, propping himself up with his elbows, and his hands slowly, and roughly began to rub at his eyes, cheeks, and jaw, before pushing back his hair with more unpleasant grumbles.

The white door which had been closed, and locked by the male, the night before, suddenly slammed open, a female with a petite body frame simply stood in the door way for what it seemed to be only a split second before she bound for the male, "Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" The younger female's voice seemed to be creating a screeching sound, similar to a dying cat into the males ear, causing him to close his eyes, and his lips turn into a grimaced expression.

The girl straddled Roxas' back, her legs on either side of him, bouncing up and down. "Get up! Get up! Get up! First day of school! First day of school!"

The female hyped before climbing off Roxas and bounding for his closet, pulling out clothes, first a T-shirt, then pants, then an undershirt, and down the line of articles of clothing, before dumping the pile onto the male's back, only to have the clothes slip off Roxas as he slowly stood up, lifting his bare arms in the air, reaching for the stars, he stretched at the first attempt to help him wake up.

Picking up the clothes, handing them to Roxas, the young girl then began to push him into the bathroom, her pineapple blonde bangs, falling into her bright, round blue eyes as she used all her might to push him in, Roxas chuckled at his younger sister as his mind's sleepy haze began to gradually fade itself. "What's the rush Namine? It's just school."

Roxas set the pile of clothes on his bathroom counter, before going about his morning pattern which consisted of the normal things, brushing teeth, flossing, then brushing his hair. Well due to the male's hair refusing to cooperate this fine morning, he decided to just let the spiking hairs remain the way they were, simply jelling them to that form to make positive it'd stay that way all day and not falter.

Namine placed her hand over her heart, her face scrunched up in false pain, as if she'd just gotten shot in the heart."What do you mean 'what's the rush Namine? It's just school'", Roxas could tell that Namine had been working on her impressions of him, his sparkling blue eyes rolled at that fact and he started with putting a tank top on as his sister kept babbling away.

"School's the most important thing in the world! Plus you're a _Sophomore_ this year!" Namine empathized the word sophomore as if Roxas had just found out he was a God or something mystical and mysterious.

"Again, it's just school, but ya, ya, alright." Roxas said with a wave of his fairly small, almost girlish hand, cutting off Namine as she went to open her mouth to speak again at his comment of it just being school. "I'll hurry up to the best of my ability, just go eat, you wouldn't want to be late to your first day of 6th grade."

_Bottom of the food chain. . . poor kid. _Roxas couldn't help but grimacing at the thoughts of how her day might go, a loud and overly preppy girl like Namine would definitely get beat up. Namine let out another very high pitch squeal and rushed out of the room, morning people like her are what made Roxas hate people sometimes.

* * *

"Now listen Namine, let's try to not get your ass kicked on your first day alright?" Roxas' tone proved him to be serious, but the smile tugging at his lips said another, he turned the steering wheel, pulling into the middle school which was just about a mile away from his own school, and about 4 ½ miles from their house.

"I could say the same to you too big brother! Although, I think your alarm clock did enough beating to last you for a day or two." Namine retorted with a snort and she smiled leaning over, kissing him on his cheek, with her book back in hand she slowly got out of the big black truck, her endless energy and suddenly dropped as her hands fidgeted a bit on the door handle, as she glanced at her new school.

"Listen, Namine, if anything happens, if anyone messes with you, or if you need me to come get you, just text or call me. I'll be right over okay? You'll do great." Namine looked up at her brother, still nervous, but a slight more calm, she nodded her head, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

"Thank you Roxas. I'll see you after school okay! 3:30! Don't forget!" The blonde girl shouted, her blue eyes swimming with worry, fear, and excitement at what lies ahead of her on her first day.

"Hey Namine!" A friend of hers shouted, a girl just about her size, with maroon hair, and that was it, Namine's fears were gone and she let out a Namine squeal as she ran and hugged her friend tightly.

"Kairi!~~~" The girls bounded off together into the gates. Roxas waited until she was gone inside, before he scoffed at his sisters comment, he'd once forgotten her when she was in elementary school, well okay not once, it was more like a monthly, or a weekly thing, but she refuses to let him live it down.

* * *

Roxas pulled into his school's parking lot, seeing tons of cars and trucks of all sorts already there, he was thankful to be familiar with the times the parking lot tends to fill as he pulled the keys out and took notice of the massive wave of students with vehicles entering the parking lot. Among those students, was one who managed to beat a few trucks and cars to park in the spot next to Roxas, some guy on a motorcycle.

He grabbed his backpack, slinging one part over his shoulder while he closed the truck door with a slam of the sort. Glancing over, once more at the male on the motorcycle, he was now staring at a guy, a taller built one, his body was slim, however through the tight blue jeans and black shirt he was wearing, it was obvious that the male was muscular.

As Roxas' eyes traveled upward, he took a sudden note at the flaming red hair, similar to Ariel's from The Little Mermaid. This hair, however was spiked upward in all sorts of different directions, during the time Roxas was examining the other male's hair, a cat call was made and his eyes flickered over to meet the red headed male's.

The guy smirked, Roxas' mouth almost seemed to hang open at seeing the odd combination before him, of the red hair paired with stunning emerald green eyes. _Wait. . . stunning? Where the hell did that thought come from Roxas?! Come on, hurry up or you're gonna be late, stupid head. _

Roxas shook his head, attempting to rid himself of such thoughts and began his stride, walking past the guy with the motorcycle, who only showed how small, and girl like Roxas was compared to other guys. "Hey." The red head spoke, with the smirk still playing at his lips, with a small, but noticeable nod of the head.

"What's your name?" The red head's voice was a bit higher than what Roxas had expected, but it fit him none the less, and to coop, the red head didn't seem phased by Roxas' lack of response, "Mine's Axel. . . got it memorized?" The red head, apparently Axel, finished up his sentence with giving Roxas a wink from his left eye.

Roxas simply nodded back in acknowledgement and headed away from the parking lot and the oddball guy named Axel, but simply couldn't shake the feeling that he'd be seeing him sometime very soon.

* * *

A/N: Lemme know what you guys thought so far kay :D Let me know in the reviews what you guys think of it so far ^.^ I'm actually pretty content with this chapter, I might actually put the next chapter up within today-tomorrow. Thank you for taking time and reading :D

_-cнaмpangecυpcaĸe_


	3. Oh no, not you again!

Disclaimer: Hey so I don't own kingdom hearts nor any of the places nor characters! The only thing I own is the plot

A/N: I know this is usually at the end, but there will be one here for the next few chapters as well, I'd like to thank MissAudacious13! This chapter is dedicated to you! ^.^

* * *

Roxas barely got to take a glimpse of his schedule before it was snatched out of his hand, he'd just received it too. "Zexion!" He protested his blue haired friends movement, only to get a narrowed look from his friends piercing blue eyes. Roxas released what little grip he had on his friends hand, placing his hands up in the air. "Alright, alright, I surrender, just put that look away." Roxas could've sworn Zexion's glasses glinted in a pleasurable aspect as his friend went back to reading the blonde's schedule.

"Interesting. . ." Mumbled Zexion, rubbing at his chin, glancing between down at Roxas, and then back at his schedule.

Roxas' face paled over, almost ten-fold, at a fear filled thought of not having Zexion in _any_ of his classes and that thought then branched off. The thought branched off into several different scenarios, one involving him knowing literally _no one_ in _any_ of his classes, and another seemed to be even worse.

_What if. . What if I ended up having every single one of my classes with that weird redhead, __Axel__ , from this morning? What if all the other seats were taken and I'd HAVE to sit next to HIM! What if he corners me in the hall! What if he begins to stalk me and actually follows me home! What if. . . oh wait. . Zexion's still talking to me huh?_

"Hey Roxas. . . are you even listening to me. .?" Zexion asked waving Roxas' schedule in his face, and tapping his rather large foot on the ground, obviously in an irritated pattern. Zexion then chuckled upon noticing Roxas return to the normal world, "I'm glad you decided to rejoin me here at the world of high school. . ." Zexion paused, the wheels in his head turning slowly, "What were you thinking about? You made some pretty weird faces when you were day dreaming there."

"N-nothing Zexion. . Now what were you saying?"

_'Yea, nothing Zexion, just thinking about the attractive red head I met today. The name? Oh Axel, oh yea, by the way it was a dude. And I was just thinking about how my day would be if I had all of my classes with him.'_

Roxas shook the thoughts out of his head, "I'm not gay." He expressed, explaining to the thoughts in his head, only to hear the background noise stop. He looked up at Zexion to see his expression mixed with something of humored, and disturbed and curious, apparently he decided to not ask, but only simply continue speaking.

"Thank you for sharing that bit with me Roxas, now as I was saying, we have three classes together, out of the seven. It's your fault for taking those stupid senior level classes. To think they went to seven class periods this year, sucks huh? Well I guess not because if you think about it. . ."

Zexion's voice seemed to just fade into the background once more, this time Roxas made sure to make occasional grunts, nods of the head and hand gestures to make it appear that he was listening, when in reality his eyes had wandered past Zexion, to something far more interesting.

Behind Zexion, Roxas' blue eyes seemed to have been sparked of interest at a sudden glimpse at a shade of red in hair that he'd known to be the one and only Axel. The red head was among a group of other guys, and one blonde girl, he strode over to some tables, taking a seat on them, throwing his arm over a guy with blond hair, in a mullet like manner. Roxas grimaced, _who the hell has mullet hair these days? Well this guy does, I guess. Oh shit! Is Axel looking this way? _

Sure enough, the red head had skimmed over Roxas, then doing a double take upon noticing the blond boy was staring, he smirked and did a small jerk upward of his head, like he'd done this morning, before he began to start walking with his group, now that Roxas thought about it, all the students were walking in several directions.

He returned focus on Zexion, whom was still rambling about the whole changing of class periods, and saying that Roxas better not complain about the lack of classes the two had together, saying that it was his fault after all.

"Sorry, but where's everyone going Zexion?" Zexion tossed a look towards Roxas' way, and that look plainly said it all, stating "_really, are you really THAT stupid? How did someone like you get into senior classes?_"

"Well Roxas, my dear friend, we and everyone else are migrating to our classes, I hope that's alright with you." Roxas rolled his eyes at his friends snide comments, it wasn't his fault that he didn't notice that, it was the stupid red head's fault.

'_Sorry to tell you this, but it was your fault. Could you be even more obvious as to stare, you might as well have a giant beacon on your head and a giant sign saying "AXEL, I WANT YOUR DICK".'_

"You know what I think? I think you just need to shut the fuck up, and mind your own god damn business! That's what I fucking think you need a beacon saying about you." Roxas growled out, he has assumed he said it in a soft voice until he was nudged and being stared at in surprise by Zexion. "What?" He stated out in a huff of breath and Zexion adverted his gaze upward,

"I'll be heading to class, see you third period Roxas, try not to get killed until then okay?" Zexion patted Roxas' head, before scampering off, Zexion never acted that way, only when his shyness got the best of him, or he was trying to avoid a situation. Neither of which ever included Roxas, leaving only one possibility. His blue eyes adverted to where his best friend disappeared to, to the mass that had 'suddenly' appeared before him, but he had a feeling that mass had been there the whole time.

Axel stood above him, his left eyebrow raised in confounded disbelief, and Roxas felt his lips part as a breath escaped them in the form of a soft sigh. "You heard all that didn't you?" Axel nodded his head slowly, his lips twitching as he was obviously attempting to hide the smirk that was tugging at his lips, and was proving it to be quite difficult.

"So. . Your names Roxas, is it?" The red head spoke, while his name simply rolled onto and off his tongue with such perfection, he leaned in, not in any apparent rush to get to class, after all the mornings had a 10 minute passing period. Every step the red head took towards the blond, Roxas would take a step backward, and this continued until Roxas found himself backed up against a wall, students passing by, taking no apparent notice in the fact that Roxas was about to get raped by another guy.

"Y-yea." Roxas found the will to speak, but it came out in a studder, causing the blond to mentally curse at himself.

_'He probably thinks you're an idiot now. .'_

"Thanks for the confidence boost." He muttered to himself, Axel not taking any notice of any words being spoken as the male was too busy, too busy enjoying watching the boy squirm beneath his gaze. Axel leaned downward, face leaning towards Roxas' slowly.

With Axel's hands on either side of his torso, placed against the wall, and his lips inches from his, Roxas found his eyes as wide as a deer in head lights. Axel leaned in further, Roxas quickly closed his eyes, maybe in hopes what was occurring to him would suddenly evaporate, as would the entire existence of Axel himself? I think not. Much to Roxas' confusion, he felt a soft touch at the tip of his nose, opening his eyes, he took note of Axel's lips slowly leaving that certain area, the warning bell rang, and Axel smirked, obviously pleased with himself began to stride away from Roxas with such confidence, like he wasn't in inner turmoil like Roxas was.

"Bye bye Roxy, I'll play with you again later!" Wondering the red heads next move wasn't too hard to do, and he found it much easier to actually imagine it, or so Roxas had thought, he hadn't expected a kiss on the nose, but he did find himself filled with conflicting feelings of disappointment, and then there was the other feeling, the feeling that caused his cheeks to burn and his heart to race.

_What the hell is wrong with that guy? Roxy? Pfttt don't worry, your hearts racing out of fear, the fear that, that guy could've raped you; no one would've helped you._

Roxas, still confused and in a slight daze, stumbled his way into his first period, APUSH. Different thoughts sprouted into his head, seeds being planted one by one, only making his head throb even more. His hand clutched at his hair, as Roxas made an attempt to shake his head from the horrid thoughts that were currently encircling his mind, thoughts that no straight man, such as himself should ever experience in his lifetime.

_You know you wanted it, just admit it. He was so close, he was seconds away from kissing you. With you back up against a wall, cornered, just one more step and he would've been pressed against you, that chiseled chest pressed against you; his rough hands exploring your body while his lips, oh those lips that you love, would find their way to yours and he'd-_

"Hey. . .you're _Roxy_ right?" Snickered a male voice, snapping Roxas from his thoughts, and he was thankful for that, he wasn't too sure if he'd been able to take anymore of it. Roxas' blue eyes blinked in confusion and looked up to see Zexion's blue eyes and grin, standing with his blue haired friend was a blond guy, the mullet haired guy he'd seen in the morning with his Axel.

_He's not MY Axel. . . shut up, stupid crazy person in my head!_

"Roxas. . ." He grumbled, glancing at the blond, he turned his head to look at Zexion, his eyes wonderingly asking his friend who the mullet was.

"Roxas, this is Demyx; Demyx this is Roxas." Zexion's hand gestured to Demyx, palm upwards, before gesturing it towards Roxas, and vice versa. His head nodding slowly in comprehension of the mullet's name, Demyx simply gave him a smile before waving over the rest of the group over, the ones he'd seen in the morning. He glimpsed at Zexion, his eyebrows raised as Zexion's eyes skimmed over Demyx's body. Roxas rolled his eyes, Zexion _is_ bi, and is into guys, when they first met, Zexion was actually hitting on him.

Demyx put his arm around the blonde, who was the last to approach the group of three, the first being this blue haired guy, followed by a pink. . . yes _pink_ haired guy, at least, Roxas was pretty sure it was a guy. "This is Larxene, feel free to ignore her most of the time"

"Hey!" Larxene spoke up in protestant, only for Demyx to point at the blue haired guy, continuing with the introductions.

The teacher stood up, clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "Listen up everyone! Now that you were given some time to introduce yourselves, lets share it with the class who you are, alright? Now go ahead and pick a seat for now! If you all are good, then you'll be allowed to keep these seats, if not, seat chart here we come! Got it?" A few students simply grumbled in response while the rest were eagerly rushing about the cluttered classroom, hurrying to choose seats to be with theirto choose seats to be with their friends.

The group's seating arrangement, ended up with them all sitting together, spare the one extra seat beside Roxas. As introductions went along, Roxas discovered that the blue haired guys name was Saix, while the pink haired _guy,_ yes, _guy,_ well, his name was Marluxia, Roxas was still unsure of his, her. . . _its_ true gender. Thinking the very lame and time wasting "getting to know your classmates" game was over and done with, the classroom door slammed open, and someone said with an obvious smirk on their face.

"Sorry I'm late."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys ^.^ Sooooo I remember promising another chapter would be up by sometime today so here it is! 3 Again, this chapter is dedicated to MissAudacious13 ! Thank you so much for writing the first review MissAudacious13, it really means a lot ^.^ I might not have the next chapter up within a couple of days, gomen! just stay with me kay? 3

-cнaмpangecυpcaĸe


	4. You should just SHUT UP

A/N: Heyy :D This chapter here is dedicated toooooooooooo ***dun da da dun da da dunnnnnnn***

**Aqua-Tranquility **:D Thank you so much for being the first one to follow my story :D Now~ Here's the next chapter, enjoy :D!

* * *

_Don't sit him here. . Please let me have at least this class period away from him._

"Of course you are, now why don't you inform the class of your name and take a seat." The teacher pointed at the empty seat next to Roxas.

_Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn ar- Dammit! I said not to sit him here!_

The footsteps grew annoyingly close and obnoxiously loud with every second that passed, Roxas looked towards Demyx who let out a snicker. "He'll wait, to add dramatic effect. . . and to piss off the teacher." Roxas rolled his blue eyes, staring at the front of the classroom, still attempting to resist the urge to urn around and stare at the red head.

"Who will?" Roxas heard Zexion whisper; noticed out of the corner of his eye, Zexion looked at him, since Roxas had known the answer. Roxas simply shook his head, refusing to answer.

"Names Axel. . ."

_'Got it memorized?_ . . .'

Roxas simply waited for the phrase, hearing the chair beside him shuffle, he couldn't help but glance up. Greeting Roxas' blue gaze were brightly set emerald green eyes, very familiar emerald green eyes.

Axel, taking a seat beside him moving his eyes from Roxas to the teacher, Axel's smirk never left his lips, "got it memorized?".

"Yes, well, very well then Axel. I'm glad that you could make it to my class and honor us with your presence." Axel tapped his index finger at his temple before pointing at her, with his thumb upwards.

"Anytime, I didn't want to miss precious time with Roxy here."

Roxas sent a glare Axel's way, while his large hand found its way to Roxas' back, resulting in Roxas creating a soft "ooouf" like sound. The teacher let out a loud sigh before turning her back on the students, and grabbing a paper stack on her desk that she was going to pass out, the rest of the students resumed their previous activity of talking.

"Roxas, who the hell is this?" Zexion muttered while Demyx went on to speaking with his friend, Roxas simply shook his head, hearing his name occasionally mentioned in Axel's conversation. His ear seemed to grow 20 times bigger while trying to listen, of course though, Zexion was ruining it for him with all of the questions he was throwing at his friend.

"Roxas, how do you know this guy? Where'd you meet him? How'd you meet him? Apparently he's one of Demyx's friends, why didn't you introduce me to Demyx sooner!?" Roxas huffed out a loud sigh, ignoring his friends rampage of line of questioning. Zexion leaned over the desks, interrupting Demyx and Axel's conversation.

"So, Axel, is it?" Axel's eyebrow raised and he nodded his head in a slow, almost reluctant way, curious as to what the blue haired, emo looking kid, was going to say next. "How do you know Roxas here?" Zexion jerked his thumb in Roxas' direction. Axel's eyes darted Roxas' way, a smirk slowly playing at his lips once more.

"Oh, Roxy? Well. . . lets just say we're good friends." Zexion's eyes narrowed before Demyx, thankfully, distracted him; allowing Roxas for time to catch a breather. However, Demyx also allowed time for Axel to wink one of his dazzling emerald eyes Roxas' way, resulting in a light pink shade flushing across the blond's cheeks.

"Alright class, its time to take a look at your syllabus' and remember to gather the materials mentioned on them within a week from now. Lets go over the list together, shall we?"

* * *

"I'm glad the day's over," Roxas grumbled to Zexion, whom had previously been gushing over the excitement of meeting Demyx. "I'm glad you're satisfied with your classes, I have about 4 classes with that Axel guy, and I see him just about every passing period. . . pisses me off."

Zexion nudged Roxas at his shoulder, with his own, playfully. "You'll grow to enjoy his company, I'm sure." Roxas shot Zexion, what would be considered a 'death glare' before nodding his head in Zexion's direction.

"Getting a ride home from Demyx I assume?" Roxas said as he watched both Demyx and the red head stride towards them, now examining them, they're completely different.

_Not only their hair and personalities, but even their walks, Demyx is more of a sense of self, while Axel. . . Axel of course is walking like he owns the place, maybe an over pride issue? I believe it's safe to assume that he just has a number of problems, I've only seen what I can guess as few of many._

"I'm really sorry, but yea, I won't be heading to your place today." The male's slender shoulders lifted in a shrug and his head reached out, only to pat Roxas' head. Demyx and Axel approached the two males, Demyx immediately creating a conversation topic with Zexion; Axel. . . well Axel began to be an Axel.

"It was really nice being able to play with you so much today, Roxy." Axel said, his lips, fairly decent looking, not so thick and full, but not thinned out either, a pretty decent set for a man.

_'Those things. . . I can give you a few mental pictures on ways those would be useful. .' _

_Dammit Roxas! STOP! Just stop thinking about this shit! And you! Random voice, person thingy!_

_'Yes?'_

_STOP! Stay out of my head! No more talking! Got it!_

_'Yup . . . I got it memorized. . .'_

"I look forward to tomorrow. Lets walk together to our vehicles, shall we?" Axel held out his elbow, in a way that a prince would for his princess, causing Roxas to let out a huff, giving Zexion a slight wave of the hand, Zexion gave him thumbs up and a wink. Roxas rolled his eyes, continuing his path towards his truck, with Axel in tow.

"Get some Axel!" Roxas didn't even bother to shoot Demyx a death glare, but the sound of a loud **'smack!'** he decided that Zexion must've taken care of it for him.

"So, what are you doing after school today Roxy?" Axel said, the footsteps of his increasing in sound level as he caught up to Roxas, now the two walking side by side. Roxas kept his eyes forward, wanting to hurry up and leave already, he needed to pick up his sister.

"It's Roxas. . . and I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Oh really? To where?" Axel questioned, them being a few feet away from Roxas' truck and Axel's motorcycle, a few feet away from the very first place that Axel had first began bothering Roxas.

_Which was only this morning and we still have an entire school year to come. . ._

He mentally reminded himself, causing himself to let out a groan of frustration. "I have to pick up my little sister." He said, them arriving at their vehicles, he grabbed his keys out of his pocket; when he glanced up at Axel, the red head was staring at him. "What. . ?" Axel did nothing but stare, the way his emerald eyes flickered you could see the wheels in his head were turning. "Geez stop staring at me." Roxas turned his back to the male, placing his car key in the trucks key hole, unlocking it before shoving the keys back into his right pocket. While Roxas opened his truck door, abruptly, a large pair of hands shut the door, Roxas turned around. "Wha-"

Axel's face loomed over his, those deep emerald eyes gazing into the blond's blue ones, flickering around, looking for any sense of emotion. When the male finally spoke, his voice seemed almost like a red velvet cupcake, husky, and smooth; yet sweet at the same time. He leaned in, his hands resting at Roxas' shoulders now, his nostrils flaring almost as if inhaling Roxas' scent.

_'He doesn't smell too bad himself, and those hands, they're rough aren't they? Can you imagine how'd they feel-'_

Roxas' groan cut off the rest of the train of thought that the voice had.

_Dammit, I thought I told you to stop that!_

_'Maybe you should be focusing on that handsome piece of hunk right in front of you. .that is if you want to keep your innocence, if not, fine by me, I get my wish.'_

Roxas snapped back to the real world, where Axel inhaled, then exhaled, with almost a chuckle that came from his slightly parted lips, his chest was pressed to Roxas' allowing him to feel the vibrating sensation throughout the males body, into his own. Axel opened his emerald green eyes as Roxas closed his, abruptly pulling away, "Let's not make those noises again, mkay Roxy?"

Roxas' eyes opened to get a view of the red head walking away with a wave. Axel got onto the motorcycle, then placing the helmet over his head, blowing Roxas a kiss before speeding off.

_'How does he get that helmet over his head?'_

_THAT'S all you can think about right now! We almost got raped and THAT'S what you're thinking about. God dam you! Why are you even here!_

_'I dunno. . . I might be here to represent your inner most thoughts and desires, and I may not even exist at all. . '_

_You. . . you are no help what-so-ever-. . . _

_'I'm not really meant to be. . . by the way, aren't you late. . ?'_

_For. . ?_

_'Uhm. . Namine?'_

"God dammit!" Shouted Roxas before throwing the black trucks door open, climbing inside and violently slamming it shut. "It's not bad to speed for a good cause. . ." He convinced himself while backing up.

* * *

"You're late. . ." Accused the young girl as she hoisted herself into Roxas' truck, "I had guessed that you might be. But even Kairi was picked up on time, that's when you know that you're _really_ late Roxas. . .Roxas?" Roxas' eyes remained on the road, not acknowledging his sisters presence besides the fact that she had gotten in the car, in which time he'd already begun driving again before her passenger door was closed, his mind seemed to be else where.

* * *

"Hey Roxas! I'm heading to bed, you've been out of it all night long, I'll wake you up tomorrow too. I hope you had a good first day, tell Zexion I said 'hi' okay?" Namine attempted to get communicating with her brother, however he remained blank faced. "Okay, well goodnight. . ."

_'A good day at school? Try an amazing first day.'_

_Oh shut up. . ._

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I know this was on the short side, but instead of making them big an lengthy chapters that I give over a course of 2 weeks between each, I give 1,600+ words just about every couple of days, so I think its good, but let me know if you think otherwise? Anyways thanks for reading! And thank you again Aqua-Tranquility! I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well! :D

_-cнaмpangecυpcaĸe_


	5. Keep Dreaming

Disclaimer: Yup so I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters or towns, enjoy!

A/N: Anywayyyyz this chapter is dedicated to **Fea-Varcion,** who not only favorited ME, but also favorited my story "It's Just a Phase", began to follow me, and ALSO began to follow my story, so thanks again **Fea-Varcion**! :D It means a lot to me~ Anywayzzzz happy reading:D

* * *

"Alright guys hurry, your pathetic ass excuse for a man, up! Don't just sit and twiddle your thumbs around like a bunch of preschoolers, get dressed! I want to see you ALL out there within the next 5 minute you pansies!" The couch, despite being old; having a turkey neck stretched out long enough that if it was an actual turkey, it'd be able to feed one family for a month.

He was fully capable of making his worn out vocal cords produce some very loud and obnoxious words, with a few vulgar terms used every now and then. Those of which I've decided not to share within my thoughts, as unlike Axel, I'd personally like to stay appropriate.

Roxas approached his locker at a snail pace, he really wasn't one to get dressed -or undressed- in front of everyone; so either he'd get there before everyone and change or he'd change after everyone was already outside.

With there being 2 aisles in the locker room there were 4 walls of lockers (the middle set is double sided), one was far on the right and in view of the coach and anyone who entered the locker while the other on the far left was almost cornered between the bathrooms; depending where your locker is, by the coaches view as well.

Roxas had wisely chosen his locker, he'd taken almost as much time as someone, who's never played Pokémon before, choosing their starter Pokémon. Hovering over to his locker, Roxas looked to the left, then to the right; hearing the locker room door swing open, and voices interrupting one another in a sentence, before the door closed once more. Roxas assumed the voices, and the people left, seeing as it was silent in the locker room.

Turning the combination on his lock, it popped open, allowing for Roxas to have entry; access his gym clothing. He lifted his shirt over his arms, tossing it to the side, on the concrete windowsill type seating.

He glanced over his shoulder, to make sure that he was the only one in here after hearing a soft sounds of footsteps; deciding that it was okay and that it must have just been the coach, he faced the bathrooms once more before unbuttoning; unzipping his pants tossing them with his shirt.

"Well, well, well. . .what do we have here?" Roxas reacted quickly, almost similar to the reactions that you see in the T.V. Shows, or children cartoons. Roxas let out a gasped in surprise, his body almost throwing itself at the set of darkened navy blue lockers, tripping over the grey concrete strip of slab, landing with a loud sound.

**Thump!**

His arms seemed to be thrown against the lockers, and his chest rising and falling heavily, almost looking like mountains during an earthquake.

A set of emerald green eyes were peering down at his, Roxas took note of the red spiked hair that went along with the green eyes, spiked in all different directions. Roxas' cheeks flushed across, a light shade of pink, he seemed to get lost in thought, to begin to swim in the males green eyes; not taking notice of the rather large set of hands that found their way to Roxas' hips.

"You know. . . we didn't get to finish what we started yesterday. . ." Axel's voice seemed to drop to a velvety texture, a tone that set in the bottom of Roxas' stomach and sprouted out butterflies. Axel's chest vibrated against Roxas', when pressed together, their body types were obviously different. Compared to Axel's manly, rough and rather large stature, Roxas was on the smaller, more petite size, similar to that of a girl.

"W-we? I didn't start anything!" Roxas stuttered out, coming to realization of the red head's wandering hands, which wandered from his hips, a bit lower, hovering over the blond's butt, gripping at his lower back gently, pulling their hips together.

"Oh. . Yes you did Roxy." During the small time that he took to blink, Axel's face was inches from his, close enough to feel the males warm breath against his lips. Without thinking about it, Roxas slowly leaned in, longing to feel the red head's lips moving against his, to feel his hands exploring every part of him.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

Letting out a loud groan, Roxas turned over throwing one of his pillows onto his dresser, knocking the alarm clock onto the floor, allowing for it to began screeching even louder. "God dammit!" Roxas cursed both at himself at at the screeching alarm clock before rolling over, once again, falling off the bed.

"Ugh. . . this seems to be reoccurring for me. . " He groaned followed by a yawn, lifting himself up he hit the alarm clock with a smack, he lifted himself up, propping himself up with his elbows. His hand ran down his face, attempting to rub away the tiredness. "Man. . . what the hell was with that dream?"

"Roxas~~~" Shouted a female voice in a sing-song voice, bursting through the door was the blonde, young girl, Namine, fully dressed and ready for school like always.

"Yea, yea, yea. I'll get ready in a minute." Namine seemed to stop in her tracks confused for a minute.

"For what? How did you know?!"

"Know what? Namine, this is too early to be confusing me!" Roxas grunted at he picked himself up, sitting at the edge of his bed and scratching the back of his head. "Of course I know that there's school today. And I'll be down there in a minute Namine." Namine's voice echoed in his room, letting soft giggles in the room. "What's so funny?"

"You! There isn't any school today! Today's Saturday!" Namine pulled out her phone, showing Roxas the calender for good measure. "What I was talking about was~ Zexion's here with another one of your friends, they're saying that they need to steal you away for the day. Mom and dad said that it's alright, they even said that I could go to Kairi's. Zexion's friend said that you guys could drop me off. So there! Hurry up and get ready!"

_Zexions here? With who else. .? Demyx, I'd assume. That'd make the most sense. At least I don't have to go to school and face Axel. . ._

_'Goodmorning! Pleasant dream, wasn't it?'_

_You're awfully smug so early in the morning, let me get dressed in peace._

_'Pick out something good, you're going to need it.'_

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_. . . Nothing? Okay, fine then. . . don't respond. Oh God, listen to yourself Roxas, arguing with yourself._

"I better just get dressed. ." Roxas mumbled walking to his white sliding closet door, sliding the right door to the left, originally going to just grab the first thing before taking a moment to think about what Roxas number 2 said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, to want to look a bit nicer than usual." Roxas was starting to gain a habit of mumbling to himself, it's normal surely. Roxas threw over his heada light blue T-shirt with a grey outlined star in the middle of his chest, then placing over it, a white short sleeved jacket, the sleeves ending at mid shoulder, the hemline of the sleeves had a black and white checkered pattern. Along with a pair of blue jeans, the blond's blue shirt seemed to bring out his eyes even more, with addition to the white shirt.

Instead of spiking his head hair in the random directions, the top layer along with the right side was parted to the right, spiking slightly in that direction. The hair located on the left side that wasn't the top layer was simply rested at his head. He smiled at himself in the mirror, checking his teeth before holding his hand up to his mouth, covering his lips. Breathing into his hand, he then sniffed, "Alright, I'm ready, for whatever Roxas number 2 has planned."

"Roxas~!" . . Demyx's voice, of course, just like Roxas had assumed.

"Yea yea! I'm coming! Don't get your panties all up in a twist!" Roxas grumbled as he walked into the living room from the hallway.

"Good, you dressed nice." Roxas eye-balled Zexion at the sudden comment, his friend was a terrible liar, but he figured it wasn't something that he'd want to ask, especially in front of Namine.

"Lets just go, alright? Where ever you guys plan on kidnapping me to that is. Namine, go get in the tru-"

"Actually~ Roxas, uhm I am going to be driving us, so go get in the car that you're not familiar with Namine. . Only this once! Don't make it a habit, remember . . .stranger danger!" Demyx had begun strong in his sentence before realizing what he was saying and attempting to make up for his, glancing up at Roxas and Zexion, his eyes holding a plea in them, needing someone to save him.

"Go ahead, we'll be right there Namine." Roxas coaxed his sister after her repeatedly, and un-surely glancing between Roxas and Demyx, her wheels in her mind turning as she tried to piece together the puzzle that she was creating all on her own, by drawing, more than likely, absurd conclusions.

* * *

"This. . Is your friends house? Namine, what's your friends name? Is it by chance. . Kairi?"

"Kairi." Both Demyx and Namine said the young girls name at the same time, Roxas raised his eyebrow as Zexion shrugged. Zexion and Demyx seemed to have a current mental conversation occurring as they were piecing together a puzzle of their own.

"Well it saves a trip then. ." Demyx whipped out his phone, while his fingers were working at an upbeat pace, Roxas' eyes were on him like a hawk, hardly noticing his younger sister hopping out of the car, and a suspicious pedophile replacing her.

"Hey Namine, what'd you get out for?" Roxas turned around asking his sister, hoping to create a conversation of their own to see what she knew was going on. Of course, know it being Zexion's plan, she knew most likely nothing, originally, but Roxas was sure that'd she'd of pieced something together, something, anything that could explain the blond and blue haired guys strange, odd-ball behavior. Upon turning around, he discovered the cause of the two's strange behavior. Where his sister use to be, his cute, petite and blonde little sister, there was a large, silver tongued and rather obnoxiously known red head.

"Hey Roxy. Ready for the double date?"

"God dammit Zexion. . What is it talking about?!"

"Hey. . I've told you once before, my names Axel, got it memorized?"

Roxas' hand immediately went to his forehead, he could already feel a major headache coming on. "Unfortunately."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I'm super sorry it took forever to come out, I've been working a lot more, and my dog has just recently became really sick:/ I'm also piecing together another story for you guys, I know it's no excuse, but I'll try to have the next chapter up within 3-7 days. Sound good? Hope you enjoyed :D

_-cнaмpangecυpcaĸe_


	6. Kidnapping is Illegal

Disclaimer: Yup so I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters or towns, enjoy! Yada, yada, you all know the routine! Haha ;p

A/N: I'd like to take time before I being, to thank every single one of you whom have reviewed, followed me, my story etc. This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you :D. Okay so here it is, thank you. . .

_**SailorDeathMoon**_ (following "IJAP", and reviewing Ch. 4)

_**Ilessthan3KH **_(following "IJAP", reviewing Chs. 2+4+5, and favorited "IJAP")

_**GurrenLagann**_ (following "IJAP")

_**Seto Vene**_ (favorited and following "IJAP")

_**13thReflection**_ (following "IJAP")

_**Jell E Phish **_(following "IJAP" and me)

and. . .

_**Fea-Varcion**_, who I know got last chapter dedicated to her, but she deserves it :D (reviewing Ch. 5)

You all are amazing, and this chapter is dedicated to all of you :D Thank you for everything, anyways, read on! I'm currently watching Grease 2 while watching this ***swoons*** Ah! By the way before I forget, I start work up on monday so this chapter is extra long for you guys :D Hopefully I'll have the next chapter written up by next saturday for you guys :D

Roxas: You all might want to just. . Ignore her :D.

Axel: ***Snuggles besides Champange*** DAWWWWMMMNNNNN! Look at Maxwell Caulfield back in the day! That's some fine piece of ass right there!

Right! He can be my cool rider! And Michelle Pfeiffer. . So pretty!

Axel: -.- who gives a shit about her! Give me some Maxwell!

Roxas: e.e …...***Closes a random red curtain, blocking vision of Axel and Champange* **Just. . Look down, and continue your happy reading, live out life without being scarred the ways that I have by these too.

Axel ;3

* * *

The blond's eyes remained pinched closed while his left hand was up to his face, his thumb and middle finger working their magic at the bridge of his nose, attempting to soothe away the pulsing throb that the headache was bringing on. It hasn't even been 5 minutes in the car with the red head and Roxas already felt a mixture of uneasiness, squeamishness (from last nights dream), and he felt like the stupidity was contagious. "Zexion. . Would you like to clarify what's going on here for me?"

"Uhm. . Well. . Demyx thought that since him and I are. . Yea, and that you and Axel seem to get along so well that we could. . Yea. . Ya know. . Like double date?" The blond's blue haired friend was seemingly struggling for the words, his hand open, palm facing himself as it turned at the wrist in circular motions as he would momentarily say "yea" and pause when searching for the right wording to describe as to what the situation actual was.

Roxas' mouth parted as he went to continue to argument, going to demand to be dropped off, and state that he wanted nothing to do with the red head. That was, before he felt a gentle stroke at his left shoulder, he looked to the right, in a sharp and sudden motion, taking note of the red head's arm on the head rest of the seats, and his hand stroking at his shoulder. The unexpected touch sent a feeling of electricity through the males arm, and down his spine sending shivers. Roxas' mouth slowly changed from being parted to a shut mouth, at loss of words as to what exactly he was going to say.

"U-uhm. . ."

"Uhm. . ?" Axel coo'ed out, his look of slight concern over the blond's headache, changed to a bemused smirk, one that of course only the red head could ever pull off. He seemed to be the only one in the vehicle that was unfazed by the blond's stuttering since it was something he was familiarized with, it was by chance, something he'd made the blond do quite often during the first week of school. No one else but Roxas would know that though,

"See you guys? I told you Roxas would be cool with it, I mean, I knew we had chemistry, isn't that right Roxy?" Roxas simply slowly nodded his head, figuring if he'd just agree to this one thing, it might get the red head to stop the stroking of his arm, and maybe even get Axel to drop the whole act all together, after all, it was now affecting his sleeping!

_'Whatever, we both know that you're liking it. Well, I guess at least I know, you're still denying it. You **want** him to just burn you through and through.'_

_I do not! Didn't we discuss the whole you should shut up thing? Did you not get it? What do I need to do to make it clearer?_

_'You know what you need to do to get me to shut up, don't pretend like you don't.'_

_Oh yea? And that would be. . ?_

_'. . .'_

_Oh great! Letting me figure it out on my own huh!? Screw you too! Just, damn both you and Axel to hell!_

_'That'd just allow us to spend an eternity with him, good idea! :D'_

_-.- Yea. . Thanks for that mental image._

* * *

"Thank you Roxas. . I mean, for agreeing to this, despite us bringing you here against your will. But. . I wouldn't have it any other way, and you know. . Axel really is into you like that, I know you don't very well 'swing' that way. But, I still think he should get a fair chance, as a girl would've, ya know?" Zexion whispered to his friend, while the red head and the other taller, blond male stood in line for tickets to 'The Fun Factory' so they could go off to the water park, or bumper cars, anything they wanted to do.

The Fun Factory's lay out and construction was similar to that of a carnival combined with an arcade, or like a mini amusement park. Arriving into the main building, to your right is the arcade room, filled with Dance Dance Revolution and crane games. While approaching the front desk to trade in cash for a Fun Factory coin card, there's a list of what they have to offer, and if you kept walking from that desk, just forward, you'd eventually come to a split in the road, if you keep going forward you'd find yourself at the walkway that'd lead you to the water park.

If, however, you turned right then you'd find yourself at the restaurant portion of the franchise. Now, you also have the choice to turn left at the trade in desk, that pathway would lead you to the outdoor activities: mini golf, bumper cars, water bumper cars, mini race track, and the same walk way that'd lead you to the water park. That main building thus connecting all of the fun games and activities together in a tightly woven community.

"Couldn't you have at least politely asked me first? Ya know, before resulting to kidnap?" He retorted in a hushed whisper. If yesterday, you had asked the blond if he'd ever go on a _date_ with Axel he would've said "hell to the naw" in a heartbeat, but now he wasn't all together sure as to what his answer would've been. Which you'd have to admit, is pretty odd for a straight guy. . .right?

_'That's cause you're not straight. . .you're as gay as face glitter on Clay Aiken.'_

_Hey now, wait a minute. . . isn't that from-_

_'You fell out of a gay tree, hitting every gay branch on the way down. Ya landed on a gay guy. . . and ya did 'em. No, seriously though. Your gayness can be seen from space.'_

_Uhm. . . ya done now?_

_'Yup. . . for now. . .'_

_Thank you for that enlightening pep talk. . ._

_'Yea, like I said before, I'm always here to help. Oh, by the way, your mans back.'_

_He's not my-_

"Hey Roxy! Let's go on those water boats!" Axel was already bounding for the boat bumper cars, how did Roxas already assume that this wasn't going to end good on his part. However, none-the-less Roxas trailed behind Axel's rabbit tracks, to the boats, the boats were tethered up, had obvious water guns and in the large body of pool were several small waterfalls, followed by one massive one. Roxas gulped, handing the guy his card to swipe to subtract the fee to ride these deadly weapons that Axel was sure to gladly use against him and use it as an opportunity to make some dirty joke. Roxas leisured to the red boat, but before he knew it, Axel had invaded it. "My color. . My boat." The red head stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, "Roxy gets the blue boat!" He insisted, Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden expression given by the red head.

"Alright, alright." Roxas changed his direction from the red boat of destruction to the blue boat of death.

"Yay!" Axel threw up his arms, flailing them around wildly as the worker untied his boat from the dock, obviously concerned for Axel's child like sanity, that appeared to be slipping as the minutes dragged on before the activity started.

The worker bounded towards Roxas' doing the same, Roxas grinned at him, saying a thank you and something along the lines of "I'm not all too sure myself."Axel's hands gripped at the handles to control the direction of the boat, his thumb hovering over the button that would start the wild war of water guns. An evil smirk slowly replaced the sweet, childish smile, Roxas was then really concerned for himself more than Axel's lost sanity.

"Ready to get wet Roxy?"

_Well. . . Axel's now a psycho kidnapper. . . Great._

* * *

Squish, squish, squish, squish. Is the sound that Axel and Roxas' (mostly Roxas') footsteps made. Axel had decided that today he'd complete his mission from God and make Roxas soaking wet by cornering him under the large, menacing waterfall on several occasions. Roxas had failed his mission to return the favor, epically, Axel was hardly even half as wet as Roxas. Roxas had only been able to shoot the water gun at his head dampening his hair down, and pushing Axel into only the smaller waterfalls only once or twice. Not only did Axel complete his mission, but he completed it twice, making Roxas ride those boats another time shortly after taking a break to get candy to hype him up for another round.

"Woah. . What happened to you Roxas?" Zexion took notice of the red head and blond that were heading in his direction only when he'd taken the same coincidence of looking up for a waitress. Him and Demyx were sitting in a booth of leather seats in the restaurant portion of the Factory, brilliantly named "Fun Foodz", original, right? They seemed to mind none of people entering the carpeted area while wet, it wouldn't make much sense if they did mind, after all, a water park was a part of the attraction.

"Axel. . ." Roxas slid into the seats, he knew a rash would come later. Axel slid in right beside him, throwing his right arm over Roxas' shoulders, a grin on his face. Obviously someone's proud of them self. Demyx's eyes analyzed between Roxas and Axel, squinting as if to mind a missing puzzle piece, he lifted his hand from beneath the seats, crossing his arms. Roxas looked up and around before looking down in his lap, he was beginning to heat up under everyone's gazing eyes.

"You know. . You two look pretty damn good together."

"Demyx!" Zexion scolded, seeing that his friend was pretty uncomfortable already, and knowing that Demyx wasn't helping any.

"Well it's true. . Tell me Roxas, are you single?" Roxas simply nodded his head in response, already not liking where this was leading. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Demyx inquired, leaning in, his eyeballs practically popping out of his sockets with how much he was eyeballing the poor blond.

"N-no. . I'm straight. ." Roxas mumbled, feeling as if his face couldn't get any more beat red, and he simply wished to shrink into Axel's side, hide his face and just stay like that. He simply wanted to burry his face against Axel and disappear. It must've been due to the thoughts, but Roxas turned his face and buried it against Axel's torso, at the side.

_'Yup . . . Cause this is something straight guys do.'_

"Demyx, that's enough. Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable? You're ruining a good date atmosphere." Axel's hand moved to Roxas' head, his fingers running through the blond's dog wet hair. His hold around Roxas was strong, manly. . . Soothing. It was a grip that could allow Roxas to feel safe, always, a touch that'd help him sleep through the worse of nightmares. It was an odd thing, to hear such a strict tone in Axel's voice, it was almost. . . Protective. It made him think about what Zexion had said before, about giving Axel a chance, Roxas' thoughts soared, becoming jumbled and mushed together.

Demyx and Zexion went to their conversation before Axel and Roxas had shown up, Roxas didn't pay much attention to them. Instead, Roxas focused on Axel's loosening grip, the food must be here. . Couldn't it wait a bit longer? Roxas sighed and pulled away from the embrace, the waitress named the orders and set them down, of course Zexion has ordered a large plate of food, enough for all of them. Roxas took some of the cheese fries onto his own plate. Him and Axel ate in silence.

"Listen. . I'm really sorry about Demyx and his big mouth. .I swear I didn't put him up to this,"Axel's arms waved around at the arcade around them, his free hand did at least, his other hand was busy turning the crane's stick control, he'd really wanted to win a stuffed animal. "Or to say that. Dammit!" Axel groaned in frustration as he slid his card again, hoping for another chance to win a stuffed animal.

"This isn't a date you know. . ." Roxas mumbled, and Axel looked his way, with a small grin. A small part of Roxas said that it was halfheartedly, and forced, that same part told him to take back what he just said. When he opened his mouth to speak Axel waved his hand up and down with a shake of his head.

"Listen. . Don't worry about it okay? I totally understand. ." Axel glanced at Roxas, his grin turning into a smile at the blond's worried filled eyes. "I pinky promise." He stuck out his pinky, Roxas hesitated before attaching his pinky with the red heads, Axel stamped his thumb to Roxas' and kissed his thumb.

Axel unlatched their pinkies letting out a sudden battle cry of success, parents and children alike turned their heads to see what the commotion was about. "I got one Roxy! I got one!" Axel bounced up and down as the prize dropped into the opening, Axel crouched, grabbing the stuffed prize, his smile seemed to beam and light up the whole room. Axel stood back up, looking down at Roxas he held out the stuffed Pluto. "Here, this is for you."

Roxas accepted the stuffed yellow dog happily, he smiled up at Axel. "Thank you, he's so cute!" Axel placed his hands over his heart before suddenly pulling Roxas into a tight, overbearing embrace, it seemed Axel's new mission was to squeeze the living breath out of him.

* * *

Roxas sat beside Axel, his head resting at his shoulder, his hands holding onto the stuffed dog. The day he'd thought to end up being hell, ended up being pretty damn amazing. After all, he was sitting on a light brown wodden bench, next to an okay guy, and it was the beginning of sunset. "Hey, lovey dovey birds! It's time to go~" Demyx's loudness broke the silence.

Roxas stood up suddenly, with a sheepish smile, "Alright, I'm ready. How about you Axel?" Roxas glanced down at Axel, he was obviously irritated, his eyes narrowed at Demyx, and his bottom lip was in a pouting state. Who knew what his problem was. Roxas walked towards Zexion and those two took their time walking to Demyx's car, allowing the blond and red head to have the time needed. It was undeniable that the sounds Roxas and Zexion couldn't help but overhear as they strode out were cries of Demyx begging for Zexion not to leave him alone with the he-devil. The following thuds and smacks, surely were Axel beating Demyx.

"You boys done?" Roxas stood with his arms crossed over his chest, and Zexion in the background brushing his index fingers together letting out a "tsk tsk tsk". Axel beamed sweetly at the blue eyed boy, hoping to steer out of trouble, Roxas rolled his eyes, turning his back on Axel.

Axel's beaming smile slowly diminished into a drowning frown as he let out a soft cry, "R-Roxy!"

"Thanks for today Demyx, Zexion. I'll get off here with Axel, he offered to take me and Namine home. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Roxas climbed out of the car, bringing the toy dog with him waving at the soon to be couple with his freehand. After the car disappeared Roxas turned at his heel, walking with Axel to the door.

"I'll get your sister, just wait in the car okay?"

* * *

"Namine, go on inside. I need to talk to Axel okay?"

Namine giggled, glancing between the two, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously, her blonde hair swishing with her nod. "Anything you say. . Roxy. . "She couldn't contain her giggles any longer and bursted out in a row of giggles, she closed the car door behind her, "Roxy~" She coo'ed before slamming the front door behind her. Roxas shifted his gaze from the door to Axel, his eyes narrowing at the culprit of his lame nickname.

"Ha. . .ha. . Well. . Uhm. . Anywayyyyy. Thanks for today Roxy, I had a great time on our date. . Oh, well. . Our. . Uhm. . friendly get together! Ya! . . That. . " Axel shifted uncomfortably when attempting to pull together the words for what he was trying to say.

"It wasn't a date. ."

"Yea, I know. . I'm sorry."

"Will you let me finish? . . . . Thank you, now, it wasn't a date. . Because you didn't ask me on one." Roxas stared at Axel, strong in the beginning, but towards the end, lost confidence and found himself staring at his feet. When finally looking up at Axel, he looked as if he was going to say something, but in the blink of an eye, Roxas leaned in, pressing his soft lips firmly against Axel's cheek.

Axel's mouth hung open as he tried to remain strong and gather the ability to speak, yes. . He momentarily lost it. Roxas took that as his chance, he opened the car door, closing it behind him, he smiled, a light blush faded onto his cheeks. "And next time. . I'd really like to ride that motorcycle."

Axel swallowed, his mouth dry as he nodded his head slowly, but the blond was already turned around and walking to his front door. "Did, did he just agree to go on a date with me. . ?"

* * *

A/N: hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Silly Axel. . . Roxas didn't agree to anything ;D haha anyway, thanks again for all those who're so supportive; I love you guys! Haha, I just wrote down all the plans I have for this series. I am not going to include too many of their 'dates' and I'm sorry for that but I plan to save those as "specials", for at the end, those who are following the story and/or me, will get PM'ed those special chapters when everythings done with. They will be released as chapters but not for a long time after that. Again this is only an idea, not set in stone. What is set in stone is the fact that the dates and some other things will be marked as 'special' chapters :D anyways, thank you again bai bai!

**_-cнaмpangecυpcaĸe_**


	7. Teaming up with the enemy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the KH/Disney characters or any of the worlds mentioned within the story. But who else is excited for KH3!? Cause I know I am!

A/N: I know guys, it's been so flippin' long since the last chapter! I've started working again and I've been really busy lately with writing outlines and all that nice stuff haha, but I'll be spending all of my possible free time, along with the weekends to try and get you guys the chapters you deserve :D anyway happy readings~

* * *

The female's wails echoed, his arms wrapped around her bringing the petite body to him. His arms engulfing her into a large soothing hug, rocking them both back and forth. The male's lips moved discretely, whispering soft words of comfort and promises of a better future, in hopes of calming down the girl. "It's okay. . It won't happen again. . I promise, you won't have to hear it anymore." Throughout the remaining of the house, it remained pitch black, taken over by the moonless night. The female's cries of sorrow began to fade into the background, the whispering was working, "I'll make it all go away, I promise. I promise."

* * *

Waking in an over heated body, Roxas' body lifted with a sudden jerk, almost similar to how one does when they dream of dying or falling, unexpected and tortuous. His white tank top had seemed to become soaked in sweat in a matter of seconds, or minutes, or maybe it'd already occurred long before he had woken up; his sense of time was almost non-existent. His heart pounded repeatedly, stammering in his chest; his hand, which went to grasp at his pounding heart, was shaking. Not just a "simple" kind of shaking either, his body was trembling as if an earthquake was occurring inside of him somewhere deep where he couldn't get rid of it. A stampede of rhinoceros storming through the inside of him and slamming their massive bodies against his skin, threatening to tear him apart.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, dribbled slowly down his neck and onto his chest before being absorbed by the fabric which laid at his torso. Despite his heavy breaths he felt cool, almost as if he'd just taken a dip in the pool mid November in Alaska. Most of which was due to the fan, fluttered cool air downwards towards the male, but his breaths and heavy chest made him feel like he'd set foot in a volcano and was on a short time fuse before exploding. Frantically Roxas glanced at the alarm clock, to see what time it was. His eyes had to squint to adjust to the sudden bright red lights that the numbers set off into the room.

5:30. . . hm. . What was that dream about? I can't really remember, whatever it was. It sure scared the shit out of me. . . I still have time to lay in bed, even just for a bit.

"Roxas. .?" Whispered a soft voice, followed by a few knocks on his bedroom door. "Roxas. . I thought I heard you, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." A blonde head popped into the room, less than half of which was curled, Namine was obviously in the middle of doing her hair when she'd heard the ruckus that Roxas must've caused. "Usually you're not awake till 6:15. . what happened? You okay?"

"Yea, I'm alright Namine. . Just, decided I should start waking up earlier from now on." Roxas smiled at his younger sister. He didn't have any desire to cause her sudden worry, she was in middle school and had enough to worry about with homework, being popular, or whatever preteen-teenage girls had to worry about. He didn't want to add the stress of himself as well, to her plate. She nodded her head with a small, unsure smile, she obviously doubted what her brother said, but didn't pursue any further. She left the room, to finish dolling herself up for another day at school, that was another thing he didn't really understand, was the girls needs to dress up every single day. _It must just be girls now-a-days. I hope she's getting along with everyone, and having good days at school. I'm sure she has lots of friends. _Namine has always been the kind of girl to get along with anyone and everyone. She can handle any situation thrown at her, of course she's always been a bit of a cry baby, but she pulls through in the end. Mom is hardly ever home, Mom, well she's an upcoming director and is always so busy. So Namine is sort of surrounded by men, but she does well, she keeps us in line and makes us stay clean. At least she gets time with her father, and at least mom comes home fairly often, however when she does, dad will be working a lot more. Family time isn't something that happens often, but when it does, it's somewhere _exotic_ and _fun_ so they can have _quality family time. _Every now and then when the entire family was actually together, they'd do something fun, one year Namine got to attend her very first camping trip, the year before they'd gone to the Bahamas.

"Roxas! Someone's at the door for you! COME GET IT!" Namine's voice echoed throughout the halls, resulting in Roxas letting out a loud huff.

_Who the hell is here for me at like 5 in_ _the morning. . ?_ Roxas threw his legs over the side of the bed, heaving himself up with his arms flailing as he did so. "Damn people. . .waking me up so early in the morning. All them better back the hell up." Roxas began to grumble, obviously being an angry bird in the morning was more up his alley. Roxas simply threw on a pair of his jeans, Zexion wouldn't really mind, Zexion was most likely here to gossip on what Demyx and him did on their date. "I'll be down in a minute! Just let him in Namine!" Roxas hollered out his bedroom door before closing it once more. Walking to his bathroom, he bumped into the door when making the attempt to walk and rub his eyes at the same time. "Damn door. ." He yawned and looked at the reflection of his tasseled, bed head before deciding that he had plenty of time and he just needed to be presentable by fixing it and brushing his teeth.

"Zexion. . Why the hell are you here so early?"

"Zexion? That's not Zexion, Roxas not unless he got a new hair job." Namine rolled her eyes at her brothers lack of instinct as to what friend of his was here. Girls, somehow have telepathic powers as to tell which one of their friends were visiting them on what day and what time.

"A. . Hair job? Tell me, does he have really bright-"

"Roxy!" A tall spiked bushel of red cactus hair popped out of the kitchen with an Axel attached to it, and attached to the Axel was toast hanging out of his mouth. "Hey Roxy! You're up early!" The red head grinned and began to nom on the toast, talking with his mouth full. The remainder of the toast hung from his mouth while he wore a goofy grin on his face, something told Roxas that he was up to no good.

"Yes Axel, what do you want so early?" The red head seemed to swallow the remainder of the toast whole, without even chewing a single centimeter of it! A large and seemingly heavy frown weighed upon his lips.

"D'awww Roxy, don't be so mean, I thought we were really hitting it off the other day." From behind Axel, Roxas took sight of his younger sister's eyebrows wiggling in anticipation waiting to hear what juicy gossip she might overhear, especially having to do with Roxas' love life. "Anywhoooooo~ I'm here to pick you up! . . . . Ya know, take you out on that date you agreed to." Axel's frown turned upside down in a split second, a Cheshire cat grin laying upon those volume filled, lovely lips of his.

"Date? When did I. . . Well you know I couldn't possibly even dare to think of leaving Namine here by herself, after all who's there to take her to school?" Roxas' mind burned through, excuse after excuse the flames searching far and wide for him.

"Oh I'll be fine, Axel already called Zexion and he said he could take me." Namine grinned from the couch, her chin rested on the palms of her hands with a gigantic girly grin plastered on her face where her lips once were.

"I'm still not even ready. .I need to do the kitchen and a few other things; eat too." Roxas knew he was caught the moment he took a pause.

"Nope, I got it covered!"

"Don't worry Roxy, I'll get something in ya." Axel almost purred out, with his left emerald eye throwing a wink Roxas' way. This red head was getting too damn use to cornering Roxas, and he knew he had him. "Besides, I like your hair the way it is now, all you need to do is, throw on a shirt." Axel coo'ed, if Namine wasn't in the room, Roxas could tell this would become rated M and real quick, with the way Axel's voice waved like a velvet tide. "In fact. . . I'll even help!" Axel looped his arm around Roxas' tugging the blond down the hallway, opening the doors until he found what he'd assumed to be Roxas' room.

"N-no! That's okay I mean, I got it." Roxas finally came back to life a few seconds after they stepped into the room, he'd seen where this was on the path to go. And it was a trail that he did not want to travel down for a while, especially not now, with his sister. . His _younger_ sister down stairs. His hand pressed against Axel's chest and gave the red head a firm push out the bedroom door and into the hallway. "How about you just stay out here? I'll be right out there."

"Bu-" Axel was cut off as Roxas gently closed the door in his face, Roxas then turned his back to the door and let out a huff. He walked to the closet door, pulling out one of his T-shirts to throw on for his and Axel's _date._

_Seriously, when did I agree to something like this. . ? Oh right. . . Damn. . . I guess I kind of did huh?_

Roxas stepped out of his room to find Axel leaning against the wall that was directly across the hall from his bedroom. Axel pushed himself off the wall, with just his sheer force, his hand were shoved in his front pockets and he just had a look of pure enjoyment. He _really_ like what he'd just seen or what he was hoping to see later down the road, as to which one, Roxas was unsure.

"So. . Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess. . ." Roxas said with a deep intention to hide his growing smile that was threatening to pull through and show the red head that he truly was enjoying himself. He sure was looking forward to today at school, and at where ever Axel had planned to take them.

* * *

A/N: sorry this has taken me so long, I'd first like to thank everyone who's stuck through with me till now :) I've had a lot going on, on top of work, my mother and grandmother were hospitalized, and I've been having family problems in general. I apologize that its short and kind of a filler but I'll get the next one up faster than this one and as soon as I can, I promise!

_-cнaмpangecυpcaĸe_


	8. You Might Like It

Disclaimer: Hey, I do not own Kingdom hearts nor any of the characters nor worlds they visit. I do however, own this awesome fantasy between the characters;D whoot whoot. Let me hear all the fan girls!

A/N: I'd like to thank all the support I've gotten:) and especially from Ilessthan3KH who took her time to PM me. Thank you so very much 3KH for the words of confidence:D you have no idea how much you helped me. This chapter WAS completely finished a few days ago and ready to publish, but my phone(which is what everything is saved on until I email myself) completely just. . Turned to crap and I lost literally EVERYTHING D: so I apologize T-T.

* * *

"So. . Nice weather we're having . . . Huh?" Wow. . Great way to start off the conversation. . He was obviously greatly disappointed in himself at making such a lame attempt to talk to the cute blond sitting right across from him. He mentally slapped himself around and threw himself against a wall a few times.

"Well. . Yea, I guess. Hey. . Axel, where is it exactly that you're kidnapping me to?" The blond continuously glanced out the window; when the red head took a glimpse at him, he noticed the blond's fidgeting hands in his lap. It was understandable, after all, the red head had just randomly shown an interest in the male, and he'd just randomly shown up at like 5:00am to take him on a date. If Axel was Roxas, he'd admit, he'd be a bit suspicious and frightened just a tad bit, too.

"Last time was kidnap, today, you willingly agreed to go on a date with me. Anyway, I'm taking you to my favorite place to go to for a morning wake up call."

"It better not be a male strip joint. . ." Axel heard Roxas' retort, despite it being said under his breath.

_Hm_ _. . Maybe next time. ._ . Axel pulled up to a smaller cafe, nothing fancy or overly done about this place, except maybe for the two completely different colors. The sign read "Sweet & Sour", 'sweet' in red letters while 'sour' was in yellow, the '&' sign, what else but to be in orange. Axel bounced out of the car in excitement, taking note of Roxas' continuing aura of uncomfortableness, understandable. It didn't seem as if Roxas got out much of his front door, with the exception of school, Axel knew he'd have to change that.

He turned at a quarter of a degree, opening the right side of his body to Roxas, leaning in he placed his right hand at his lower back. Roxas glanced up at the red head, obviously thoughts were rampaging all over the place, but as to exactly what they were, simply confounds Axel. "You know. ." Axel began while leading the blonde into the cafe, "you really should start trying new things."

"Oh yea. . Like what?" Roxas' tongue was dipped into a bowl of sarcasm before he spoke. The red head simply gave Roxas' waist a gently squeeze, shutting up and further remarks that were on the tip of his tongue.

"Like that, a red velvet cupcake with lemon frosting." Axel's head bobbed toward the menu on which were a few. . 'Odd' things that people normally wouldn't order together.

"Now why the heck would I-"

"How about just sit down, I'll get you some coffee." Axel didn't even give the blond a moment to refuse, he hurried over to line which was attached to the counter in front of the large menu. He looked back at Roxas, who had chosen a seat in front of one of the shops paintings on the wall, a blue ice cream. A decent ways away from that red velvet cupcake painting on the white wall. Yes, the main colors were supposed to be red and yellow, but they changed the wall colors when they decided they'd wanted to do paintings.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Oh. Sorry, can I get one large hot white chocolate mocha, and one large iced caramel mochiato with your special of the day. Please."

"Okay, so one venti hot white chocolate, and one venti iced caramel?"

Axel nodded his head at the cashier at the correct request, rolling his eyes at whatever name they gave to their 'larges'. _Damn people, why can it just be a large_? When she came back with the cups in hands and a sharpie he bounced back into his charming smile. "Name's Axel, got it memorized?" She nodded her head, writing his name on the cup. "Thank you" Axel turned on his heel, strudding towards Roxas.

"So. . I'm guessing you come here often?" The blond asked after a few minutes had gone by of the two sitting, occasionally glancing at each other, in silence.

"Mhm, just about every other morning. This is just about my favorite place in town. I simply love the different things they have to offer here. Except the cup names. . . Those are dumb. Why can't you just say it's a large?"

Apparently he must've looked quite distressed about it however, Roxas decided to push his distress even further. "Because it's not a large, it's a venti or a terta. .and a small is a tall." Axel could feel the narrowing of his mind and eyes, playfully glaring at the blond.

"You sicken me. . .it's okay though. All in good time. . ." Axel's glare went into a full blown 360, turning into a mischievous grin, and some part of him was humored. _If only he knew_.

"Order's ready for. . . Excel. ." Nothing. . ."Excel, your order is ready!" Said the loud, obnoxious freshman male from the finished orders counter. The cashier leaned over, whispering in his ear, and his face found sudden euphoria. "Oh. . Okay, thanks. ." He whispered, "Axel, Axel your order is ready!"

"You better go get it. . .excel. ."

"I will be back, _Roxy darling_. . " _I ain't going down without a fight_! Axel, a very pouty Axel stomped over to the counter, taking the two drinks and the one dessert. He mumbled a thank you to the awkward teen before straightening his back, smiling at the male. "Thank you~" he then walked to Roxas, as a completely different Axel.

"This is for you. ." Axel handed Roxas the caramelly drink, "oh, I almost forgot, this is for you as well." He slid the dessert over to the blond, watching his face twist in horror.

"Anything but. . " Roxas refused to acknowledge the odd looking red and yellow partners in crime and sipped at his iced caramel goodness in peace. This routine of him taking a sip; glancing at Axel went on for quite a while before Axel couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oh Jesus, just try it! Just take one lick before we leave at least! And I'm just about ready to go, so you got 5 minutes."

People in the shop couldn't help but watch the lovers quarrel, watching the two bicker back and forth, retort after retort being shot like a loaded gun. It was obvious, to the outsiders looking in, who was going to win this fight. Even to Axel it was obvious, but he'd wanted a chance to at least have a shot at winning this argument.

_Of course not. . Always has to have the last word. He'll have it one day_. . Axel convinced himself while making the turn into the school. _But. . I wonder, did he have fun? I hope he did_. His emerald green eyes took a small peak at the blue eyed blond who, despite having his hand up to his mouth, had a smile that could've been spotted for miles. _Oooohh_ _Axel you sly, sly devil. . He wants you_!

* * *

"So. . Yea, that's how the date and everything went, I don't think it really changed his mind any. . But thanks for going with Zexion to pick up his sister and all." Axel let out an exasperated sigh at his such sad, pathetically hard life. He couldn't even score this one guy, a sophomore at that. _Man I'm losing my touch_.

"Axel, he had fun from what you're telling me. But you got to remember, he's not. . Gay, he's not even bisexual. So, he's probably confused, remember how it first was with you?" Axel's lips, which he had previously thinned into a straight line, turned inward and downward into a grimace. "Exactly. Now remember, he's a newbie to all of this; you, you're his mentor. Teach him well."

"Demyx. . Why does that sound so wrong. .?" Demyx wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his mind probably swimming, maybe even vacationing in the gutter. _Hell. . It probably lives there_. It must've been contagious, because not too long after the suggestive comment, Axel got to imagine him being all of Roxas' guy firsts, and possibly first firsts. _Damn. . Why do I feel so light headed? What the hell did Demyx give me when he mind raped me? Dammit Demyx_!

_**THUMP!**_

"Teacher! Axel needs to go to the nurse. . He kind of fainted from a bloody nose. It's still going. . Wow he's losing a lot, and pretty fast. He's like one of those damn geysers from the Elephant Graveyard back on the Pride Lands!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys:) Here it is! Sorry it took so long, I had everything typed up and all nice and pretty, then lost all my files -_- (like i said in aboves A/N) i really am sorry about what happened, and that it's kinda short D: But hey, I kinda like where this one went:) I really like being Axel and showing you guys kind of what's going on in his mind when things happen. Maybe there will be more to come? ;) anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thankies again everyone!


	9. What have I done?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of the characters nor worlds.

A/N: Hey :D I'd like to thank Manami Nightray, Nano Code, AxelLea Obsessed for being so awesome:) thanks guys for the new support.

* * *

"Hey Roxy! How'd the date go?" Demyx ran towards Zexion and Roxas with a grin, almost like he'd w a very big secret. Zexion huffed, crossing his arms over his slim body framed chest, his left foot pushing out a bit as he shifted his weight to his right side. Zexion's foot tapped impatiently.

"He won't share all the marvelous details. . Believe me I already tried. ." Zexion did his famous Z eye roll, which he purposefully dragged out for emphasis on his level of irritation. He turned his head towards Demyx, "You want to tell us how Axel said it went? I'm sure Roxas will talk afterwards." He hinted suggestively, the blond's interest beginning to peak after that moment. "But, I'm sure Roxas isn't too keen on what Axel had to say, but I am." Roxas glanced at Demyx from the corner of his eye, almost hoping for good news.

"Oh, Axel? Well, he was so excited, he came in bounding towards me, like a Tigger bouncing at his tail, I was pounced and bombarded with details on it all. This is the most excited I've seen him on something like this in a long time, anyways. He's really set on Roxas. He is trying his hardest to get any little of attention his way." Roxas' wheels in his head moved at a million miles a minute, everything was good, however, there's always a 'but'.

_'You never know, there might not be this time.'_

_Pft, yea right. You just wait and see._

_'Why have your hopes up if you aren't even gay?'_

Although his inside him pointed out something very clever and a very good point, he'd simply ignore it for the time being.

"But. . "

"But?"

_See, what did I tell ya? There's the but._

"But, you know, he does plan to give Roxas some time to think things over and decide for himself what he's actually going to do with all that's currently on his plate, and hopefully clear house a bit. But, if he takes too long, or decides that it isn't really what he's all about, Axel's going to head out. Makes no sense in waiting for what isn't to come, right? Am I right? But, so far, that's just Axel's point of view."The blond turned his head in Roxas' direction, who if felt as if being stared by Demyx and Zexion, looked up from his fidgeting hands. "I think what we're all curious about though, is what's going on in Roxas' mind." Demyx stretched over Zexinon, patting Roxas on the back.

Roxas looked down at his feet, walking along the cemented sidewalk to their first period building. "Well. . I mean. . I don't really know."

Zexion shoved Demyx at his side, giving him THE LOOK. Both blond's knew he was going to get as ass chewing later, when in private. "Rox, don't let these two push you into a corner. It's okay if you're not gay. I mean, it doesn't really happen over night let alone in 2 hours. So don't try to decide anything right now, okay?" Zexion leaned over, whispering in his best friends ear, "I still want to know all the details after school, got it?"

_Nothing worse than having a pack of vultures on your back; I swear that's what these guys are. Vultures soaring above their prey, circling; very slowly enclosing around me._

_'Yea, but you know the answer already, why keep it a secret?'_

_You know why._

_'No I can't say I do, is it maybe because of all those awesome friends you'll lose? Let's face it, no one would care, you're just too scared.'_

_Am not!_

_'You're scared of these feelings and you're scared that it's not with a "normal" person, or a girl. You're terrified, and it's okay to be, but don't let those fears get in the way with this wonderful opportunity.'_

_What are you. . A psychological monster that feeds off my every thought?!_

_'Hm not quite. . . But, something along of lines of that I suppose.'_

_You're an asshole._

_'I'm honest, there's a difference. You're the one zoning out while Mr. Lusciousness is trying to talk to you.'_

"So, what do you think?"

"Hm? About what?" The blond came back to Earth with everyone else, the eraser tip of his pencil tapping against the desk in a timely manner. "I'm sorry. . I was just zoning out a bit there." Roxas responded to Axel's sudden frown that graced the appearance on his face.

"Well, I was wondering if you're busy after school? If not, do you want to go somewhere?" His voice fell to a whisper, it was considerate of him. To lower his voice to prevent any unwanted listeners to keep Roxas comfortable and a secret. Zexion's face appeared in the back of Roxas' mind 'I want all the details!'.

"I'm afraid I can't, Zexion beat ya to it." He nudged him gently. An 'o' appearing on his lips as the red head nodded in understanding, however he easily bounced back into a large smile.

"Next time then! But at least let me drive ya home?" Roxas nodded his head, giving the persistent red head a smile before going back to the school work task at hand.

* * *

"Is it really necessary to take me home on this death trap?"

"Hey! Don't diss my baby!" Axel stroked the handle bars to his motorcycle with his bottom lip sticking out in a pout like manner, making him all the more adorable. "She's the one who brought me to school on the day I met you so be nice."

"I guess I can behave for a little bit. Let's go then." Roxas hopped on behind Axel. "What are you waiting for?"

"Way can't you be this fun when it comes to other things?" Axel's head turned as he wiggled his eyebrows at Roxas, who chuckled in response. Axel grabbed Roxas' arms from behind, wrapping them around his waist, placing the blond's hands at the flat, toned area of the males abdomen. "Hold on tight." Roxas' cheeks gained a light pink tint as he buried his face against the space in between the red-heads broad shoulders.

"I leave my bedroom, to my beloved sister," Roxas let out a loud dramatic huff with a quiver of his bottom lip. "who will definitely make use of my closet space. And-"

"Oh don't be a drama queen." Axel said starting up the cycle. "Now hold on. This is going to be fun!" Roxas' arms tightened around Axel's waist.

* * *

"So I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?" Axel lifted his right hand, running his fingers up and through his spiked flamming red hair. He cleared his throat, glancing down at the ground before looking back up at the petite blond. Roxas nodded his head, that adorable smile of his tugged and appeared upon his lips. Axel leaned himself towards the blond, placing his right hand underneath the blond's chin, turning his head towards the side. On the right side of Roxas' face, Axel planted a soft brush of the lips turning the blond's face a bright shade of pink.

"U-uh. . Yea. Right," Roxas had gained a Cheshire grin that had been passed through the electricity that Axel's cheek kiss had given him. His grin grew, even more stupider, as he slowly backed up stumbling as he walked. Axel made no sudden movements to suggest a departure besides him starting up the gas again. Roxas glanced back to the red head before speed walking back over to him, planting a quick kiss on Axel's left cheek before making a speedy get away. "Tomorrow." Roxas waved towards the red head whom had caught the now contagious Cheshire grin.

Upon walking into his house, Roxas all but ran into a figure, one with blue hair "Zexion! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The blue haired boy's gaze remained locked onto Roxas' features, his eyes, his cheeks; his eyes narrowed particularly. "Uhm. . Zexion, how long have you been standing there exactly?"

"Since you pulled up. Is there something you'd like to discuss with me Roxy?" Roxas looked to the left then to the right, his hand snatched Zexion's into his own before he dragged the angry bird into his bedroom, closing the door.

"Well, uhm. I don't know. I mean I think I like him, and I . . .ya know, ki. . . Ya. And the smile that he gives me. God, it makes me stop breathing. But I mean, I just don't know Zex. I don't really know him, or how he like is. . I just don't really know." Roxas sped all this useful information, and useless information into one smashed up breath, finishing he took a big inhale and exhale.

"Woah, woah. You need to relax, and breathe. First off what we need to figure out is are you even gay? Are you bisexual?" Roxas seemed to have a blank look, similar to a 5 year old as you're trying to have the sex talk. "Do you find yourself staring at girls?" Roxas shook his head vigorously, a snorted laughter escaping Zexion's lips. "Who do you stare at?"

"I think about Axel. . . a lot."

"Pfftt, well no surprise there. It's kinda plastered all over your face; sometimes you even have a string of drool hanging on your chin. Here's a tip for you: it's not a turn on for the ladies or the guys."

Roxas' face seemed to turn as red as an apple; his cheeks puffed out like a squirrel with nuts in its mouth. He looked almost exactly how an angry squirrel would look if you tried to take his nuts. "I do not drool!. . . . . . Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes it is. I mean, everyone knows you like him. We're just waiting for you to admit it." Zexion nudged Roxas gently, who in return simply stared down at the floor. "This isn't just about Axel is it?" Roxas shook his head, continuing to stare down.

"What am I going to tell my parents Zex?"

"Oh. . Roxy." Zexion pulled Roxas into a tight bear hug. Possibly trying to kill him so he wouldn't have to worry about telling his parents, but a part of Roxas was telling him that it was highly unlikely. "But you do like him?"

Against Zexion's chest Roxas nodded his head in a small but solid movement. "Yes, yes I do."

_'FINALLY! I can hear the church choir singing Hallelujah right now!'_

_Oh be quiet. If this is going to make you talk more then I'll just take it back._

_'Ohhh hooo hooooo it's too late now.'_

_What have I done?_

* * *

A/N: okay guys I know this took FOREVER to get out, I've been writing it in bits and pieces. I've just had a lot going on, my uncle just passed from leukemia, my mother lost her job so I've been trying to help pay bills, I have school again, I'm in theatre. Just a lot on my plate right now. So I really am sorry. Hopefully things will be going a lot quicker with these posts. I love you guys thanks for the support!

_-cнaмpangecυpcaĸe_


	10. News From ChampangeCupcake

Okay guys so first off I'd like to thank _**FromSoraXWithLove**_ for reminding me that I needed to finish this up and get it posted xD. But _**FromSoraXWithLove**_ did bring up the topic of if I was in search of a Beta Reader and I actually am. In fact I am in search of two!

Now some of you will be like well. . Pftt what do you want us to do exactly?

Well my friends as a Beta Reader I would send you my rough draft of a chapter; you'd help pitch in any ideas, and help with spelling/grammatical mistakes among other things. You'd also get copies of ideas of new stories that are sitting on my shelves and you'd help with those projects as well. As you all know I'm not the best at getting things written in time frames that I'd like, so I won't ask some ridiculous request such as being on all day long every single day.

However I do ask that you check your email often. I will be re-reading over the chapter once edited and it'll go through a second Beta, then I'd re-read it once more before publishing it. I will re-address this once the person is chosen but I strictly ask that these chapters aren't leaked anywhere or posted on any other sites. And I ask my readers to notify me if they come across anything they believe is along those lines. I will be putting a lot of trust into my Beta's and I sincerely ask not to release any spoilers or anything else. If so, I possibly might be looking for another Beta.

I know this seems extreme but this is my writing and I do have such a passion for it that this is my work. I put a lot of work and heart into it and I'd like my wishes to be respected. If interested please PM me with why you'd like to do this and why you think you'd be the best choice!

-_**ChampangeCupcake**_


End file.
